Waving Scarf
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: The 4th Doctor and Sarah Jane, they traveled together. But now, the story is changed. The 4th doctor regenerated into a female not a male for the first time. Sarah Jane is Sarai John. Suppose to go to America, they wind up at a planet where they make a friend and see a familiar foe. Furthermore, The Doctor experiences being a girl and does something she never thought she would do


Looking at her. . .

You would think she's not normal.

You would think she's crazy.

You would think she has strange clothes.

You would make fun of her.

Knowing her. . . .

You would love her toothy grin.

You would love her excitement.

You would love her outfit.

You would. . . .Love her-

"Are you listening?"

The sudden question snapped him out of la la land and startled him. He looked up to see her bent over and face right into his. He nodded still startled. She gave one of her famous big, toothy grins, "Good!" She turned around and walked around. He gave a small sigh and thought, 'This girl. . . She can give you heart attacks.'

Sarai John Smith got up from his seat,"Where are we exactly?"

The Doctor twirled around and creased her eyebrows, "I thought you were listening. Well, you aren't the first person not to listen." She smiled slightly thinking about her other companions. The Time Lady started to continue where she left off, "We are suppose to land in a country called, 'America'."She grinned at Sarai John. He started to get excited, "Where in America?!"

"How about. . . Hmm New York City? Very popular there!" The Doctor laid against the console. She felt her arm move a little. Sarai John walked over to The Doctor, "This is amazing!" He always wanted to see New York City. And now he can! Sarai John picked up The Doctor and swung her around, "Doctor, this is great! This is one of the reasons why I lov-" He stopped his sentence and froze completely. Sarai John couldn't believe he almost said, 'I love you.'

"Ow!"

Sarai John just realized just as he stopped, he stopped swinging The Doctor around and accidently dropped The Doctor. "Oh! Doctor! Are you alright? !"

"Just fine! Now how many Jelly Fingers did we need?" The Doctor mixed her words up.

'Jelly Fingers?' Sarai John thought, 'Does she mean Jelly Babies or Fish Fingers? And why is she asking that question? !' He helped The Time Lady up, "You okay now?"

"Better than a TARDIS crashing into a Pandorica!"

"A what? Nevermind. Doctor, I have a question." The Companion looked at her, "Before you regenerated, you were a guy. Is this your first time being a female?" The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, I really don't know how to. . . Use this type of body. Does it look good?" She started to do many different kinds of pose.

"W-Well, yes, but haven't you watched other girls? Your other companions? How did you find clothes to fit you anyways." Sarai John had more questions to ask. The Doctor paused for a moment, "I haven't been really been paying attention. . . And Well. . . These clothes. . .Really don't fit me but oh well. I like it anyways!" Sarai John exhaled, "Aren't you afraid something may happen?"

"Like?"

"Like tripping on your pants? Clothes slipping off? And that scarf-"

"There's nothing wrong with my scarf!" The Doctor defended for her scarf.

"Well that thing is twice your size!"

"It's a scarf. I wear scarves now. Scarves are cool." The Doctor then heard the famous landing noise. She grinned, "We're here!" Sarai John smiled, "Where should we go first?"

"It's up to you." She said walking to the doors making a footstep noise. He followed, "Empire State Building? Or-Or to see The Statue of Liberty?"

"Calm down, Sarai," The Doctor opened the door, "We can decide when you get ouuuuu-. . . . .-t." Sarai John stopped talking and ran to see what caught The Doctor's tongue. He then looked outside and froze, "Doctor. . . Where are we. . ."?

"On a different planet." She replied looking around. Sarai John looked at her, "I thought you said we were going to be in America. New York, America. New York City, New York, America." The Doctor gave a puzzled look, "I know. That's what I said. So why are we not in America?" She walked back to the console and stared at it, "Ah! Of course!"

"What?" Sarai John asked.

"I remembered my arm moving a bit. I pushed a lever by mistake. . . .Oops." The Time Lady went back to the door and grinned, "This is better!" Sarai John thought otherwise. The scarfed lady ran out of the TARDIS like a child who just seen a toy store. Sarai John sighed to himself, "Never can do a normal day."

"Impressive place, isn't it?" The Doctor smirked, "Only a genius could do this."

"Can you build this, Doctor?"

"Well, of course I can! But not today." The Doctor used her sonic screwdriver to open the door, "Ladies first."

"You are a lady, Doctor!" Sarai John reminded her.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that. I'm so use to being a male and having lady companions." She didn't move though and looked at Sarai John still, "Sarai, go in."

"Oh fine." He went in. The inside was amazing! It was so high tech! The Doctor walked in and gave a good look, "My, now this a place to live." There were many levels of floors to walk on. Although, if going onto the floors, or can be called balconies, they should be careful and not fall off. It could lead to death.

The place had lots of machines that Sarai John couldn't understand what they were. He looked at them amazed. Walking down the walk away, Sarai John Smith turned to each side. The machines were glowing different colors. This was a bit different from what other things Sarai John has seen. The Doctor followed grinning.

Although, where was everybody? There was no one to be seen. It was kind of lonely. Curious to know, Sarai John turned around and asked, "Where is everybody? Are they in a meeting or something? Is just one person living here? Or. ."

"You do ask a lot, Sarai." The Doctor's first reply was, "But I'm not sure. This is the first time I've been here too. Although, I'm not as impressed as you are. I've seen a lot like this but that was back at. . . Home." She said nothing else after, 'home'. Sarai John didn't seem to notice though, "So you know what some of these things are?"

No reply.

Sarai John stopped, "Doctor? I asked you a question. Do you know what some of these machines are?" The Doctor nodded. "Well?" He asked.

"Machines that shouldn't be here. Machines that no one should've known about accept for-. . .!" The Doctor stopped on her sentence. She looked at Sarai John with a surprised look, causing Sarai John to question more, "Doctor?! What's wrong?! 'Accept for' who?"

She gave a pause at first

"These machines. . . These Machines are only suppose to be on Gallifrey. . . .Only us Time Lords know about these." The Doctor sounded surprised and confused.

"So. . .That means. . ."

"That means, Sarai, that there is a Time Lord here."

* * *

A/N: Yush! I love Doctor Who so much! I love Gender Benders a lot too so here you go! XD In this universe, Sarah Jane is a guy, Sarai John. Sarai is not really a name that I know of for a boy but it sounds like a guy version of the name Sarah so yeah. The Doctor is a female! Yay :DD The Doctor regenerated into a female and it's her first time! It's kind of hard to write as Sarai John for me because I can only see Sarah as a girl not a guy. Well at least talking wise. Btw the title makes no sense ._. I'm going to make anoher Fan fiction of the 4th Doctor but this time he didn't regenerate into a girl something happened to turn him into a girl. Just like my other Doctor Who story! XD I don't know who the companion should be though :/ Romana II? or Sarah Jane? Idk :P Well please tell me what you think! Please enjoy! Please Review! Bye bye!


End file.
